The present invention relates to a thermoelectrically operated timepiece.
The cross-sectional configuration of the prior art thermoelectrically operated timepiece is shown in FIG. 4.
In FIG. 4, a movement 30 is thermally insulated from a cold bezel 31 and from a hot casing bottom portion 32 by a frame portion 37 via a metal ring 38.
Plastic rings 33 and 34 support the movement 30 and thermally insulate a thermoelectric generator 36 located between the casing bottom portion 32 and the cold metal ring 35.
Such a structure is disclosed, for example, in Unexamined Patent No. 13279/1990.
In the prior art thermoelectrically operated timepiece, heat is dissipated from the cold bezel 31 and from the cold metal ring 38 via the metal ring 35 on the cold side of the thermoelectric generator. Therefore, the frame portion 37 tries to provide heat insulation between the casing bottom 32 and the metal ring, but heat is transmitted to the metal ring located near the thermoelectric generator. The result is that the efficiency of the heat dissipation is low.